Nearly there
by kwalker160
Summary: Mainly Jac's thoughts a few weeks before her due date. Includes all the Darwin crew and a small Connie mention! I am terrible at summaries - apologies! one-shot


**This will be my last fic for a while. Exams start on the 3****rd**** unfortunately. Of the three stories I've written they could have probably been three different chapters but I'm a little nervous to do a multi chapter fic! After exams I have an idea for one about a crazy patient/ hostage situation on Darwin that will include characters from every ward but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until after 19****th**** June I'm afraid. I hate exams! Would love you to read my other stories and review if you want! Katexxx**

Jac was currently at her favourite chair at the desk in the centre of Darwin. She preferred sitting there to being alone in her office. Elliot was so in demand that he was hardly ever there. She secretly loved listening to Jonny and Mo bicker. Currently it was about baby names. Jac had zoned out, she didn't want to listen to the monstrosities they were suggesting at present. She also loved the continuous banter between the three of them. Darwin was never boring, she'd give them that.

Jac was the happiest she had been in a very long time. She was merely weeks away from the family she had always ached for. For once in her life she had friends she could trust more than anything. Even Mo. It was Jac who had been the most worried about how these 9 months would affect Mo. She needn't have bothered herself. Mo had already transferred the majority of the gender neutral section at Mothercare into the nursery in Jac and Jonny's new house. Jac could hardly say no to Mo being godmother now could she.

Darwin was emptier these days. Ollie had left a few months back to go travelling and when he returned he wasn't coming back to Holby. Nobody could blame him, there were too many memories for him here. He had left on good terms with everyone, notably Jac and more importantly Elliot. Jac had been struggling a little since the night she first read Tara's emotional e-mail. Ollie had reassured her before he left that she would absolutely not have treated Tara differently if she had known about her illness earlier.

"I never told her how good she was"

"You have never told anyone how good they were before in your life Naylor"

She couldn't help but agree.

"Just don't name her after Tara ok?" he said jokingly indicating to her stomach, "She really detested her name for some reason. Now I'll never know why I guess"

Jac was too shocked to feel sorry for him.

Ollie laughed "Maconie slipped up. Only the once mind you but I still heard a she mention all the same. Don't worry I won't say anything"

Jonny and Jac were, she thought, the only people who knew baby Maconie was a girl. Jac was very private where anything to do with their baby was concerned. Jonny had actually wanted a surprise but Jac needed to know and everyone in the hospital knew that Jonny was unable to say no to a pregnant Naylor. Michael Spence found it hilarious.

Jac knew Jonny was finding it very difficult to keep their precious little girl a secret, but they had become even closer to each other knowing it was only the two of them that were the sole holders of this special information.

Jac had been seeing more of Sacha recently, but only because he had finally stopped working and that oncology was closer to Darwin than AAU. It was not looking good for Rachel. Jac was not looking forward to the moment she introduced Sacha to her daughter. She couldn't bear to see the look on his face, trying to be happy for her, although trying not to cry at the same time. Jac was praying that her baby girl arrived before the unthinkable happened. She desperately wanted Rachel to meet her – of all of Sacha's children, she was her favourite. The one who was most like her and that she could easily relate to. Blunt, clever and stubborn, they got on like a house on fire and it also helped that Rachel had started to show interest in Jac's area of medicine. The only positive outcome of this extremely difficult situation was that Sacha and Chrissie's marriage was looking extremely wobbly.

Out of everyone's reaction to her pregnancy Elliot's was by far her favourite. When she told him she was pregnant his reaction was controlled and very professional; she had expected nothing less from the brilliant surgeon whom she admired so much and was like a father figure to her. But every day without fail since she had broken the news to him he had left a donught on Jac's desk for a late morning snack. Jac had actually cried on seeing the first one she had received – not even Jonny would find out about that embarrassing hormonal episode. She had also been in contact with Connie whom Elliot had in his excitement accidently divulged her secret to. He had sounded like a proud grandfather, were the exact words she used.

Everywhere she looked on Darwin, she was reminded of her baby. Mo had a scan photo stuck on her computer, Jonny had their newest photo in a frame and Jac kept hers in the pocket of her scrubs, so it was with her always. Everyone on each of the three main wards was excited about the newest arrival – this was the first baby to be born to 2 members of staff since Daniel Levy, who was now four. Wages were ongoing as regards to the baby's gender and birth weight but for once in her life Jac didn't care that she was the centre of attention.

Jac, like Mo, was working right up until her due date and Jonny agreed with her request, only because he knew that the hospital was the safest place for her to be. It was slightly annoying sometimes how overprotective he was towards her, but she loved to remind herself that it was because how much he cared for and loved both of his girls. Whenever she had to deal with difficult patients she was glad to have him for support, to shield her from the especially dangerous ones and to keep them both safe.

"Hello there? Earth to Jac?" she heard Mo saying to her.

"What?" she snapped, a little angry to have her thoughts disrupted. She got up with difficulty and walked to were Mo and Jonny were sitting, still chatting away. Jonny pulled her closer to him so that his head was level with their daughter with his arms around his girlfriends waist. In turn Jac's arm snaked around his shoulders.

"Give me a little help Jac, please! I need to put my bet in on baby's birthday by the end of today. What are your thoughts?" she said, deadly seriously.

Jac had to decide whether to answer truthfully or not. If someone had to win the bet, it should at least be someone from Darwin she thought to herself.

"Christmas day" she answered with confidence, putting her free hand over her bump, "This baby is half mine and half Jonny's. It will want to enter the world all guns blazing, just to let us know whose boss"

Jonny looked up at her and they smiled to each other while Mo was laughing to herself in the background but heartily agreeing with Jac's estimation. Jac then reluctantly walked away to do her ward rounds. Nearly there she thought to herself, nearly there.


End file.
